In accordance with the complication of the social structure, people live in the midst of diversified transactions of information, and therefore, there appeared a need for receiving large amounts of information. For this purpose, optical fibers have come to be widely utilized for receiving and transmitting information by using optical signals.
However, due to the manufacturing limit and the need for being connected to mechanical devices, discontinuous faces necessarily exist in optical fibbers. Such discontinuous faces require connecting devices for transmission of signals across the discontinuous faces.
For such discontinuous faces, optical connectors are used, but the optical propagating path in optical fibers is very narrow. Therefore, if the optical connector is not precisely manufactured, signals are damped, and therefore, a high amplification is required, because otherwise, an instability to the optical source may occur.
The optical fiber connector is not only a basic component of the optical communication, but also is used in large quantities in constructing an optical communication line.
In order to satisfy the need for improvement of the reflection characteristics of the optical connectors, refraction matching materials are used, or a ferrule section is formed inclinedly, or the residual stress layer of the physical contact section is eliminated.
However, the use of the matching materials has not been proved as to its reliability in relation with the temperature stability and the contamination. Meanwhile, if the grinding precision of the ferrule section is to be maintained, a specially designed grinder has to be used.
The grinding is continued generally for several minutes.
In the optical fiber connector, the push pull coupling structure is manufactured generally by the injection molding. At present, however, a coil spring is used for maintaining a coupling strength, and in coupling the optical fiber and the optical fiber connector, a coupling tool is necessarily used.
Or there are also adopted other structures which are provided with special functions such as a locking device specially designed for the plug or the adaptor.
In the conventional optical fiber connectors, ultra-high precision machined purrs are used for decreasing the insertion loss which is the most important factor of the optical fibers.
If the use of the ultra-high precision parts is increased, it becomes impossible to produce the optical fiber connector with the general processing method, and therefore, the production is limited, as well as increasing the production cost.
Further, much time is consumed in assembling the optical fiber connector, resulting the difficulty in connecting the communication lines. Therefore, if the assembling efficiency is to be improved, it is required that a new device has to be designed, and the number of the components has to be decreased.
Meanwhile, a locking device is used for stably maintaining the connection state after the completion of a connection of an optical fiber, but a rupture can occur due to a sudden overload. Therefore, a device has to be designed to prevent such a rupture.
Further, the adaptor has to have the function of preventing an externally caused deflection or other load sources so as to maintain the stability of the alignment. Further, the adaptor has to serve as a means for coupling with the plug, and has to have a function of improving the installing function.